Zaros
Zaros is a god referred to as "The Empty Lord". He's the divine aspect of dark energy - the counterpart opposing Seren and thought to be the God of Control, and was considered the most powerful of all gods on Gielinor. event.]] He reigned over a huge empire during the Second Age consisting of today's Misthalin, Asgarnia, Morytania,Forinthry and a part of the Kharidian Desert. Zaros is also the God of the Ancient Magicks - the spells are most notably used by his followers and some who used to be. During his reign Zaros recruited the powerful Mahjarrat tribe - where some of these would later lead to his downfall. Zaros is mostly forgotten in today's Gielinor - both Zamorakians and Saradomin immensely fearing him and almost all knowledge about him lost to oblivion. 'Zaros' made his first appearance in OldSchool Runescape during the 2014 April Fools event, players could utilise the Sailing skill and visit an eastern island that may be inhabited by Zaros. Upon examining him his combat level is displayed as level 9001. History Arrival Zaros arrived at Gielinor during the beginning of the Second Age where he started building an empire together with his followers. At some point during this period he managed to recruit the Mahjarrat race to his service. Betrayal Zamorak, a Mahjarrat general under Zaros, wanted to become a god and leader of the Mahjarrat. With his close Mahjarrat followers Hazeel, Zemouregal, Lord Drakan and others, he plotted Zaros' downfall. To defeat Zaros though they needed a powerful artefact, such as the Staff of Armadyl. Staff of Armadyl Veldez, a faithful Saradominist, stumbled upon the Staff of Armadyl, who knew that it was a very powerful weapon and could not fall into the wrong hands. However, a thief called Rennard found Veldez, knocked him unconscious and stole the Staff. He intended to sell it to Zaros, but his messenger, Kharrim, instead took it to General Zamorak of the Mahjarrat, who was mortal during that era. Another Saradominist called Lennissa found out about the sale and gave it to a Saradominist Mage called Dhalak. Dhalak was supposed to pass it to Saradomin himself, but instead he enchanted the Staff so that Zaros could not detect it and then gave it to Zamorak so Zamorak could rebel against Zaros, thus destroying a common enemy. Assassination Zamorak with his close followers, including a human warrior called Viggora, dealt with Zaros' guards while Zamorak fought Zaros himself. He plunged the Staff of Armadyl into Zaros' back and wounded him. Zaros retaliated, and in the process Zamorak was impaled by the other end of the Staff. Aftermath Zaros faded from RuneScape while Zamorak seemed to become more real. However, before he was banished, Zaros uttered a curse unto Veldez and all those involved in the rebellion. The curse was to make them wander around Gielinor as ghosts for eternity. The following six people were affected by the curse: *Veldez, a Saradominist *Rennard, a seemingly Zarosian thief *Kharrim, a Zamorakian messenger *Lennissa, a Saradominist spy *Dhalak, Lennisa's boss *Viggora, a Zamorakian warrior Zamorak was also affected by Zaros' curse, but because he became a god, he couldn't die. However, the others involved were seemingly unaffected. Viggora theorises that it was because all of Zamorak's other followers were magical and so the curse was much less effective on them. Zamorak won the rebellion in the end. After Zaros' fall the empire began to crumble with Saradominists and Zamorakians tearing the once mighty empire down resulting in erasing Zaros from history. Religion As Zaros was forgotten and most of all knowledge about him lost not much is actually known about him. He was known as the ruler of a great empire, followed by demons, vampyres, humans and most importantly the Mahjarrat. Originally Zaros was worshiped by a huge empire covering most of Asgarnia, Misthalin and Forinthry (now the Wilderness) with Senntisten as the capital city. The empire was however destroyed by Zamorak and Saradomin and their followers. Most traces of the Zaros religion, such as altars and temples, have been destroyed, however there are two altars remaining: one underneath the Digsite and another in Azzanadra's temple. Azzanadra and Akthanakos are the only current non-player character worshippers of Zaros (with the exception of the desert bandits). The symbol of Zaros is a circle surrounding an equidistant cross, and is found on a Sigil at the Digsite, and on the Ancient Staff. Bob the Cat Bob the Jagex Cat was thought to be Zaros due to some dialogue when talking to him using the Amulet of Catspeak. However, there is no real evidence to support this. It is believed, though not officially proven, that Bob is Robert the Strong, not Zaros. Nevertheless, many players believe Bob is really Zaros in disguise. See also *History